Effectively Passe
by Pine-Apple 01
Summary: AU-Harry’s hated by the Wizarding world for destroying their savior, Lord Tom. Therefore, he’s been in hiding for the last 12 years, so what happens when he starts his 4th year at the newly re-opened Hogwarts?


****

Effectively Passe

Chapter I

~*~

__

"Pray the next blow kills you, so you wont have to be here."

-Vendetta Red. "Stay Home"

****

~*~

Taken From: Lord Thomas: Our Savior by H.G.Weasley

__

"…We are the blindest fools. When Riddle rose to power, we all believed that he was our savior. We were broken, tormented and ridiculed. A failed race, our ranks in the world fell out of numbers. We were a dying species. Riddle came in and cleaned us up, he prosecuted those last survivors of Griderwald's army. He cleaned up The Ministry, Diagon, and Hogsmeade. He reformed schools, did good deeds, and won the public over. However, this didn't last. Soon, his men had infiltrated MOM. Because he had won many politicians over, he become Minister. He pushed past regulations, abused power, and threw out the last good men. The few of us that could recognize what he was doing were united by Dumbledore. 

The public is foolish. Because Riddle had their full trust, they did not give a damn about the government. And even if they realized what he was doing, it would be too late. He had them under his control. He pledged that the wizarding world needed to be reborn into the New World. People cheered, they agreed! Out with the old! In with the New! We sealed our own faith. 

Riddle began to prosecute Families. He stared with the Figs, killing off their squib daughter, Annabella. He claimed that she was what was killing their race. All Squibs should die!…unless they worked hard for real wizards. 

Riddles next conquest was the Longbottems. He drove the Parents insane, and thew the baby down the steps. The child lived, however, he'll never amount to anything now. Riddle justified this with Aurors were Old! They needed something New! A new law enforcement! Yes! Yes! The Public agreed, Agreed with Tom's conquering!

Many other families died, All of which were Squibs, Mudbloods, and the occasional Half Bloods. Muggle murders became a sport, you know. Thomas told the people that this was the way to a Pure Race! These people were Blood Traitors, they had infringed upon Blood Magic! They must Die!

Finally it all came to an end that October, with a young wife. Lily Potter, 26, and mother of one boy. She brought about the end of Lord Thomas' rein. No one knows what happened. Tom's men, waited downstairs, torturing James Potter to insanity, and then to death. When Tom was defeated, The Potter's son was the only survivor. He was sent to live with the Malfoy family, beginning a new program. It basically stated that Mudbloods and offspring's, of parents who had sinned against Tom, were put into good pure-blooded families. For Reform.

The saddest bit is that his men were and are still in the Ministry, The world mourns the loss of Our Savior, Lord Tom. "

~*~

****

Harry Potter stretched lazily on the green earth below him. His pale limbs reached for the sun, and fell back to the earth, stretching ligaments as they went. He dropped one arm over his eyes, blocking his eyes from the sun. His mind drifted lazily in-between the world of awake, and the world of sleep. A nudged foot into his ribs made him remove the arm, and squint up.

"Drac'?" Draco smiled down at Harry, and offered him a hand up, "C'mon Father wishes to speak to us." Harry accepted that hand, and launched himself up into the air. The pair walked back inside the manor, relishing in the cool blast of air. 

__

[The Malfoy homestead was not extravagant. It was not even the Manor, that multiple generations had resided in. The home was actually a three level, 3 bedroom, 2 bath, kitchen, living room, and study; that resided in the resident area of Dublin. It was small, and Lucius was hesitant to buy it at first. But persistence from Narcissia had prevailed.]

Draco pushed open the door to his fathers study, and pulled Harry into the room. 

"Yes Father?" Lucius peered over his square spectacles at the two boys. 

"Draco, I need to talk to Harry alone please. Wait outside." Draco nodded and slipped quietly out the oak doors. 

"Harry. I am giving you a once in a life time opportunity. I know you grow restless in the house all year long without Draco here, ad I know Draco is causing mischief at Hogwarts without you. That is why I'm offering to send you away with Draco in September of Hogwarts. Would you like that?" 

"Yes, sir. Thank you for this opportunity, sir." 

"Excellent. Draco! Get in here!" The blond boy slipped back into his fathers study. 

"Yes father?"

"I have a surprise for you and Harry. He will be attending Hogwarts with you, this fall."

Draco was outraged, "Are you mad father? Harry'll _die_ at Hogwarts!" 

"Nonsense Draco. Nothing and no one will harm Harry."

"Then they'll recognize him. He's the doppelganger of Potter."

"Draco, go now. I have this under control." Draco's eyes blazed irrationally into his fathers. Harry tugged lightly at Draco's sleeve, not knowing what else to go. 

"C'mon Harry, Lets go." Harry allowed himself to be dragged out of the study and upstairs into Draco's room. While Harry shut the door softly, Draco threw himself onto his bed, pulling at his hair, and growling frustration every five seconds. 

Sitting behind him, Harry kneeled and placed his arms on Draco's shoulders, kneading them softly. Draco's fury began melting away with each squeeze of his shoulders. He mumbled incoherently, soft, "…wont let them…"'s or sincere "…can't have you…"'s. Harry smiled faintly, the protectiveness of Draco was amazing. Draco leaned back farther into the touch, as Harry yawned tiredly. He continued squeezing and realizing tension from Draco's shoulders, for as long as he could, before e sleep deprivation took over, and he slumped softly against Draco's shoulders. 

"Harry?" Draco turned his head, and Harry shifted against the weight. Lifting Harry with both hands, Draco sat in his desk chair, plopping Harry into his lap. Harry mumbled incoherently, and shifted against Draco, swinging his legs over the blondes and nuzzling his head against Draco's chest. Draco smiled faintly and brushed some hair out of Harry's eyes before resting his head back against the padded chair and sleeping. 

Narcissa regretted waking them up, but it was two hours past dinner and she didn't want them rummaging around in her kitchen. She poked Harry lightly in the ribs, and shook him softly. When his green eyes opened softly, she placed a finger to his mouth silencing him. He unthreaded Draco's hands that had wound themselves around Harry's waist, and shifted softly off Draco's lap, walking with his surrogate mother into the kitchen. She told him that since they had missed dinner, they could have sandwiches instead. She left him with the pile of mini ham sandwiches and retired to bed. 

Harry chewed methodically. His mind wandered around and questions chased after statements in his head. 

Soft pale hands wound themselves around Harry's waist. A gasp of, "Draco!" and Harry dropped his sandwich. 

"You know you scared the crap out of me when I reached for you and you weren't there. I thought they'd taken you again." Draco nuzzled Harry's neck again, Harry took up another sandwich. 

"Drac, Why are you so worried about me going to Durmstrang?"

"Because, They might get you again."

"Who?"

"Never mind, it's late, and I wanna go to bed." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him into his room, giving him a good night, and returning to his bed. 

Around two-thirty, Draco felt his covers slip, and another body come into the bed with him. It pulled the covers back over him, and snuggled up. A tiny voice registered a silent, "Night Drac'".

_~*~_

"…were going to break him."

"Yeah! Break him for what he did to Tom!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"No more Pesky Potter!"

"Shut up! Here they come, Alright go."

Draco tugged Harry's hand along with him as he pushed his way through Diagon Ally. The streets were crowded, and you could hardly breath, much less move. However, Draco kept his eyes pealed for the formidable sign. His eyes scanned over various fonts' of various shops, until resting on the last one and breaking out at top speed, Rushing through he masses, forgetting everything around him. 

Harry ran with Draco, trying to keep up with the older boy as much as he could. But finally, his lungs and legs gave out, He tripped, and fell smack dab into someone's arms. His complete weight resting on the persons arms, Harry took thirty-seconds of deep breathing, then slowly raised his eyes to look into clear blue ones.

"Alright Mate?" a thick Italian accent questioned.

"Y-yeah. Just…"

"…lost? Confused? Hurt?" the boy smiled.

"I-uh."

"I can help you with all three you know." The Italian boy batted his eyelashes at Harry, and helped him stand up on his feet completely.

"So are you here with anyone?" He continued.

"Er-yeah, Draco, but I don't know where he's gone to…"

"Well why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks. Everyone goes there, your boyfriend- " Terry' eyes gleamed. 

"He's not my boyfriend."

"-_Friend _will find you!"

"Ok…But, I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"Boot, Terry Boot." Terry smiled down at Harry, and Harry found himself smiled right back.

Draco was pulling an invisible mate behind him. He talked to the boy as if her was there, pointing out various racing brooms, equipment and their uses. 

"Harry, look! Its-Harry?" Draco's head whipped back and forth searching frantically for his almost-but-not-quiet-Baby-Brother. Draco shot out the door, running down Diagon Alley, looking and shouting Harry's name.

"Harry! Har-?" Draco happened by chance to look inside The Leaky Cauldron, and saw Harry, sitting at a window seat with a boy he half recognized from school. The boys knee brushed against Harry's tentatively, and Harry turned pink. Draco began seething with anger. 

Rushing through the old creaky door way, he ignored the butler asking if he wished to be seated, and ran towards the booth that Terry and Harry shared, glaring daggers at the boy he knew recognized as Terry Boot. 

"Harry! Were leaving, lets go!" he yanked Harry's wrist away from where Terry's fingers had been tracing soft patterns. 

Harry smiled sadly, and waved with his other hand to Terry. 

"Goodbye Boot!" Terry blew him a kiss in response, Harry hid his face and accepted Draco's arm around his waist as he was thrown back into the fire. 

Lucius looked up when the fire in his office roared green, but didn't give it any more thought until Draco dragged Harry with him out the door, and up the stairs. He winced as an antique vase shattered from Draco's unreleased Magic running ramped.

_~*~_

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" 

"Uh-well, Drac' its just that you-" 

"ARE YOU DAFT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Happened to me? Like what? I don't know anyone! I've never hurt anyone! So why would they want to hurt me?" Harry's green eyes turned towards Draco, and Draco calmed, slightly. 

"Harry, not everyone in the world is as innocent as you are." He mumbles softly.

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, What were you doing with Boot?!"

"OH! Well you see, you kinda lost me-or I lost you-in the crowd, so I tripped over something-or my feet-And I feel literally, strait into his arms. He um, Asked me to go with him to get a sandwich and I didn't think you would mind, sides, you wanted to go to Quidditch shop, and I really didn't. And yeah, so I figured that um I'd yaknow meet you when I was done. But then we got to talking and I swear Drac' I wasn't going to-" Harry rambled off, and Draco silenced him with a hand. 

"Sokay.," Draco walked over to the window, opening it. "I'm going to get some grapes, you want something?" Harry shook his head. 

"Right then, I'll be back." He slipped through the door. 

Grabbing a bowl of grapes out of the fridge, and trudged up to his room. He opened the door, and opened his mouth, "Harry I-"

Harry was sprawled out on Draco's bed, breathing evenly. Harry's hair sprawled out around his face, making a black frame. His glasses clutched helplessly at his nose, trying not to fall off. He was still dressed in his close, and Draco dully noted that Harry had his muddy shoes on his silk sheets. 

Draco put the bowl on his desk and nudged Harry's glasses off his face, placing them on his bedside table. Draco pulled his spare blanket over Harry, and let him sleep. 

Plopping himself down in his leather desk chair, Draco sat Indian style. 

/_He's too innocent. He's never going to get through Hogwarts alive. / -_Draco plopped a grape inside his mouth and chewed it_.- / Especially if Boot's behavior was anything to speak of. Boot's up to something. He must be, otherwise why would he have bothered with Harry. Must watch him. Watch him die slowly if he touches Harry again. / _Draco's thoughts continued down this path, murderous methods of ways to destroy Terry Boot. 

_~*~_

They never made it back to Diagon ally, despite how much Harry would plead with Draco, he never brought him. They had to mail order all of their school supplies, and Lucius managed to arrange for a late night visit to Ollivander. 

Harry smiled and swished his wand in the air. It was light and flexible, a good 13 ½ inches, Dragon Heartstring, with an encasing of ebony wood. He loved it. _Swish flick, swish flick. _A neat whooshing noise sounded every time he whipped the air. 

Draco looked up from his window gazing and wondered how on earth, a 15 year old boy could be so innocent. Harry was entertaining himself with his wand, dragging it through the air. When his stomach gave a gurgle and he blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry…But I was to excited to eat breakfast."

"I'm a but peckish too, I'll go rummage for the trolley wench." Draco exited the cabin before Harry could open his mouth to ask. 

Harry blinked, and turned to look out the window when the door opened again. It was Terry.

"Morning Harry!" He said jubilantly bouncing over to Harry.

"Hullo Boot, what are you doing here?" Terry blushed and answered shy'll, "Looking for ye." Harry blushed looking up at Terry, the looking down again.

"Oii, Harry, Call me Terry."

"Ok…" Terry grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out the door. Beginning the Ten minute walk form Draco's cabin to Terry' "Uh, Terry, where are we going?"

"My cabin." 

"Er, why?" Harry was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded from all the walking around.

"'Cause Its empty and I wanna snog you."

"You what?!"

"I was joking Harry, now c'mon." Terry' Cabin was empty, and he did extended to snog Harry, however, Harry didn't need to know the truth right then. As they entered, Terry sat down, beckoning for Harry to sit _next _to him, however, just as harry was about to, and Terry accidentally knocked him into his lap.

"Gah!" Harry's legs went up I the air, and Terry' chaser reflexes made a grab from Harry's waist, lifting him into his lap. Harry's head lolled back and forth, the world spun. Terry looked down, saw Harry's confused eyes, and slightly lolling head, and went for the kill. His ears briefly caught the sound of an irate blond Slytherin breaking his way through the door. Terry leaned his head down, stealing Harry's First Kiss. 

Harry's mind was still reeling from one violent lurch, so he barely registered Terry' antics. He most certainly didn't register Draco ripping him out of Terry' arms, lifting him over his shoulder, and dragging him out of Terry' Cabin. 

"Draco, put me down?"

"No."

"Please? I'm uncomfortable, I hate being bounced around. You know how easily I get sick." Instead of putting him down, Draco stopped, placed one arm under Harry's knees, and the other around his shoulders. Harry signed and swung his arms around Draco's waist. It was much less bouncing but Harry could still feel himself going up and down. He closed his eyes, and lulled himself to sleep with Draco's heartbeat. 

Draco didn't blame Harry. He never blamed Harry, he blamed Terry. _/Bloody Boot, were not even at Hogwarts yet. In then name of all that's evil don't put him in Ravenclaw./_

Kicking the door to the compartment open and closed, he sat down in a seat, removing his arm from under Harry's legs, and Harry, somehow knowing that they were sitting now, moved his hands up to Draco's shoulders. Draco placed his hands around Harry's waist, and looked out the window. His brotherly instincts had never bothered him until now. Well, hell yeah he'd _had _them before-especially when they'd lived in Surrey. But, up until the Hogwarts Notification, he'd never been annoyed at people for hitting on Harry. And they always did. Harry was short and scrawny, but he had a runners body. Something that made ½ the populations in Harry's old school, Dublin 126, go mad. He remembered laughing at how Harry would open his locker, and out spilled chocolates, candies, and other love proclamations. Or how after track, Harry'd come out of the shower to find all his cloths gone, with one hand towel left. He chuckled at the antics. Reflecting on those caused him to come to the conclusion that he's brotherly instinct kicked in because he was afraid Terry' would hurt his Harry.

****

Author Note: Ok, so inregaurd to Lord Tom's Rule: He took full power in 1980 (Harry was born) and fell in 1986 (Harry is 6years old). Harry's then sent to live with Lucius Malfoy. He's lived there for the last 8 years, meaning he's 14. 

Ok, so Please leave me a review!? PLEASE?!

If you like this hunk of oddness, then I'll try to post a chapter every week or so…but only if you leave me a review!


End file.
